A service provider may operate an electronic platform to provide different services to users. Front end systems and back end systems of the electronic platform may facilitate different functionalities of the electronic platform. The functionalities may span both the digital world and the physical world. A web site is an example of a front end system. The web site may support a user access to the electronic platform to, for example, place orders for items. An inventory management system and a vehicle management system are examples of back end systems. The inventory management system may manage the inventorying of the items in different inventory spaces of the electronic platform. In comparison, the vehicle management system may manage deployment of vehicles to transport items between the inventory spaces.
Proper operations of the electronic platform may depend on a synergetic use of the front and back end systems. For example, on one hand, orders expected at the web site over a next planning horizon may be estimated from historical orders received at the web site. On the other hand, a vehicle may be deployed to transport items between two inventory spaces according to a plan. The synergetic use may involve updating the plan for the next planning horizon based on the expected orders. The plan may depend on the type, volume, and destinations of such orders. Thus, the vehicle management system may controllably deploy and use the vehicle in part according to the expected orders at the web site. As the number of inventory spaces, items, vehicles and vehicle types, and orders increases, optimizing the vehicle deployment and usage in real-time (e.g., in time to support the next planning horizon) may become computationally infeasible. This may result in a sub-optimization in the physical world. In other words, absent a system (e.g., front end, back end, or intermediary system) that may properly and efficiently process digital data (e.g., order data) for the synergetic use, vehicle deployment and usage in the physical world may be sub-optimal.